


AC- Ezio Collection (with OC)

by StuckyLuva94



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLuva94/pseuds/StuckyLuva94
Summary: Talia Hawke is an Assassin Spy in Abstergo, she helps Lucy, Shaun, Desmond and Rebecca in gathering intel o the pieces of Eden. She uses the Abstergo Animus to go back to Renaissance Italy period, she becomes her first Assassin descendant, Ariana Silveria. Ariana was born in Venice, she's first trained as a thief but she soon meets Ezio Auditore who helps her become an Assassin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i dont own assassin's creed

Chapter 1

“Come on Desmond, we have to go,” the voice of Lucy Stillman had awoken Talia Hawke from the Animus.  
“Wait” she heard Lucy say, “I have a friend who’s going to come with us.”  
“What do you mean?” The male voice, Desmond, asked in reply “what’s going on? Where are they?”  
“She’s in one of the Animus’, we have to bring her with us, if Abstergo realises who she is, they’ll kill her!” Lucy told him.  
The sound of footsteps drew closer to Talia. She began to get off the Animus table. She moved her arms and legs to readjust herself into reality.  
“Talia!” Looking up, she saw Lucy in the doorway of her cubicle. “Are you okay?! I’m glad they hadn’t caught you.”  
“Breathe Lucy. I’m fine, what’s going on?” Talia said.  
“I’m breaking Desmond out of here” she replied.  
Talia turned towards Desmond as he approached the doorway, “I take it you’re Desmond.” She said.  
“Er…erm, yeh I am” he replied.  
She held her hand out to him “nice to meet you, Desmond.” She said, as he shook her hand “please look after her. She’s my best friend, if anything happened to her…”  
“Don’t worry, I will” he replied.  
“Wait, Talia, what do you mean? You’re coming with us, that’s why I’m here,” Lucy interrupted.  
“Luce, this is my mission I have to stay here. You both need to go, before they catch you.” She turned to her desk and picked up a black earpiece and handed it to Lucy, “use this to keep in contact with me, don’t worry it’s untraceable. Abstergo won’t be able to trace it back to you or I.” 

“We need to find subject seventeen, split up.”  
The voice of the guards alerted Talia.  
“The guards are coming, you both need to go” she said to Lucy and Desmond.  
“Please come with us” Lucy begged, “you’ll be safe with us.”  
“I know but I can’t abandon my mission. Look make sure Desmond goes through the memories of Ezio Auditore de Firenze, we need to find the pieces of Eden before the Templars.” She told Lucy, “contact me when you’re safe.”  
“Be safe, Talia” Lucy told her.  
“I will, bye Luce bye Desmond” Talia said.  
She watched as Lucy and Desmond ran out of her cubicle. Two guards approached her doorway.  
“Miss Hawke, we have been asked to escort you to Doctor Vidic, he wants to talk to you.”  
The guards grabbed her arms and escorted her out of her cubicle.  
“I can walk on my own, you know.” Talia told them.  
The guards kept a firm hand on her. In her relief, they were walking North through the maze of Animus cubicles, the opposite of the direction that led out to the underground car park; where Lucy and Desmond were most likely heading towards.


End file.
